Frey/Synopsis
Intro While Vance is witnessing the revolts in CERia, he mentions Frey's name.Fisheye Placebo :: Intro second to last panel on Tapastic Afterward, a glitched picture of Frey is shown, followed by Vance asking him "Is this the revolution you were fighting for?"Fisheye Placebo :: Intro ending on Tapastic Chapter 0: Hello World! Part 1 Robin mentions Frey when she discovers that Vance is attempting to rig the roommate system so him and Robin live together. Frey then appears in two panels afterward, his eyes covered.Hello Word Part 1 end of comic on Tapastic Part 2 Robin is worried about her new sudden roommate Vance, up until Frey attempts to calm her and tells her to carry out their initial plan. The strip ends with him saying that he will take care of Vance for her. Part 3 Frey chats online with Vance to see if he is a government spy or not. They both exchange sexual comments with each other, but Frey is simply mocking Vance by doing so. Part 5 After Robin carries out her plan, the virus in her camera is brought into the Solar Eye network, which enables Frey to hack into their system. Frey's virtual appearance also makes its debut in this strip. Part 6 Frey hacks into the system and begins stealing government documents, hidden under a Zero Day, a virus that has yet to be discovered and thus, is unable to be detected by the antivirus programs. Part 7 By this time, Frey has retrieved over 50,000 files from Solar Eye's database. Though most of the more sensitive documents are locked, he has stolen most of the password hashes for the entire network. He also reveals that the average Zero Day virus goes undetected for 10 days. When asked about Vance, he says that he has something planned for "lover boy." Part 8 Frey talks to Robin about Vance, trying to convince her why he plans to move in with Vance. He refers to him as a "sheep in man's clothing", saying how he knows how to get over the Great Firewall, yet he is satisfied with trivial things. He comments that there will never be a revolution if this generation of "sheep" remain unchanged. He speaks of Vance more like an experiment than a person. He later meets Vance for the first time in person, which freaks out Vance, as he was expecting to see Robin. Chapter 1: [][][][][][][][] Part 2 Frey talks to Vance, posing as the university's InfoSec specialist. He informs him of all the punishments that come with hacking into and tampering with the university's database, causing Vance to plead for Vance's mercy. Frey informs Vance that if he became a penetration tester, his records and charges would be erased from the system, forcing Vance to become a tester. Part 3 Frey reveals to Vance that as a "standard procedure" of being a penetration tester, they have to search for sensitive documents that were thrown away, but not shredded. Basically, they're going dumpster diving. Any attempts that Vance makes to figure out why and how they're dumpster diving is ignored by Frey. Part 4 Frey and Vance discover various bags of shredded paper. Frey convinces Vance to bring the bags of trash home in order to figure out what information the shredded paper contained, much to Vance's dismay. Part 5 As Frey and Vance are leaving with the trash bags, they bump into a masked Allie, who was busy plastering copies of the underground newspaper Vox Populi onto a nearby wall. On seeing this, Frey remarks how scandalous it is but then reveals his face to Allie, telling her they won't report her as long as she doesn't report on Frey and Vance's activity. Frey then tells her he'd like to join the underground paper, having information that should be in it, but Allie curtly responds he'd have to pass a test first before she leaves. As Vance asks what that was all about, Frey, switching back to his fake persona, tells Vance those writers are criminals and he intends to find their hideout and arrest them. When Vance shows hesitation at this idea, Frey begins to pressure Vance about it, remarking how he'd lose his comfortable lifestyle if those activists cause mayhem, before backing off and simply remarking "what can a single person do anyway...". Part 6 Frey once more enters Solar Eye's network to scrub any imagery of him and Vance from last night's videos so it appears nothing was going on during those times. As he does so, he comes across videos of an unknown cat costumed graffiti artist and, after thinking for a moment on this, proceeds to erase her from the files as well. Part 7 Frey investigates into the mysterious cat graffiti artist and learns her real identity as Jen, a fellow college student. He then tells Robin to get ready for tomorrow. References Category:Subpages